Beauty and the Beast
by XxXxCrImSoN.rOsEs.FoR.yOuXxXx
Summary: She was beautiful. She was perfect. She would be his.... Beauty wasn't a poor farm girl and beast wasn't an only an arrogant prince. He had a darker side, one that would consume her .


She was beautiful. She was perfect. She would be his.

….

The moon shifted through the clouds. She knew she should have left earlier. It was so hard to find footing in the darkened light. What would happen if she fell and had to wait until morning for help? She shook the feeling of foreboding that she had and continued walking.

_But… hadn't she passed that tree a little while back? Everything looked so different in the dark. Would she even know if she as lost? And… what if someone found her? Not a __**good**__ someone… but a __**bad**__ someone. What if they wanted to hurt her? What if…_

"_No!" She scolded herself, the cry echoing around her and breaking the silence. There is nothing wrong. It's just… dark. That doesn't mean a thing. Just because I hear someone behind me doesn't mean there's someone there. It's just my imagination that the gravel is crunching…She stiffened as she heard the harsh intake of breath. Gooseflesh rippled across her body._

_She closed her eyes, but it didn't make any difference to her visibility. She heard a soft whisper in her ear before the ground rushed up to meet her face._

….

She groaned and opened her eyes. Her raven hair was splayed around her head as though it was arranged in a blackened halo. As though someone had wanted her to look like an angel… a fallen one.

She gazed around the room and gasped. The entire room was red. The walls were painted crimson as thought to obtain a gothic look. Even the silk sheets she lay upon were red…

She looked down and discovered she was also clothed in the colour. The scarlet of the dress clung to her as though it was a second skin and the neckline plunged just enough to bring a tinge her cheeks.

"I see you are awake." A soft voice startled her. She narrowed her eyes ad searched for the owner of the voice. She son deemed it to be coming from a darkened corner on her right.

She could just… pretend last night hadn't happened and this man was her rescuer… who changed her out of her dirty clothes in order to be presentable to her father. Or rather, a maid had changed her, for it would be inappropriate for him to change her.

"My father will be undoubtedly grateful for the way you rescued me last night. He will surely offer you quite a rich reward. Of course, I also thank you." She trailed off.

A white gleam in the darkness caught her attention, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone without a trace. Perhaps he had smiled at her nervousness.

" If you could just lend me the aid of a horse, I will be on my way." She offered hopefully.

There was no reply from the corner.

"Right then. I'll just be leaving." She started toward the door, but was stopped when his voice came from the corner.

" There is no need for a reward. I have already obtained what I wanted." He stepped forward and she stifled a gasp. He was clothed in black form head to foot and it illuminated his pale face to make it almost angelic. His eyes shone scarlet for a moment and faded back to blue. She shook her head. She was imagining things again.

"Right then. I'll just…"

"Be leaving?" He finished for her, " Unfortunately my coachman has retired to his own home for the day and will not be able to drive you home. If you can ride a horse, however, I will lend you my own beast."

"Thank you." She murmured softly. Retired for the day? She would be glad to leave this place.

……………….

"You want me to ride that?" She asked, tentatively holding a hand out to the black beast and snatching it back when it snorted. The horse was taller than her and wider than two of her fathers horses put together. It glared at her reproachfully as though angry she would even consider riding it.

A smile played across his face and it seemed to disappear as soon as she glared at him, " Certainly. He's like a lamb."

"A rabid lamb." She muttered.

"Pardon me?" A white streak pierced the air again.

"Nothing."

When the saddle was on, she readied herself to climb aboard the animal, but to her surprise she, she felt two strong hands grip her waist. Quite suddenly, she was on the saddle.

" Thank you." She said.

He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks.

She gripped the reins and let out a small whimper when a piece of iron cut her skin.

She held her finger up and gazed at the crimson liquid bubbling over the pierced skin and dribbling down her finger. One word came to mind, "Ow."

His eyes turned scarlet and this time the streak of white resolved itself to be two fangs. He looked at her and smiled.

" Apparently my reward wishes to come to me before its time."

She lurched backwards and fell of the horse, onto the ground. Blackness met her gaze.

………

Her eyes opened slowly. She was back in the crimson room. She tried to rub her yes, but only one of her hands came to her face. Shifting her head, she realized the other was manacled to the headboard of the bed.

" Awake again, I see."

She glared at him with all the venom she could muster, "What do you want?"

Her gaze was met with scarlet eyes, " You are quite pretty, you know. Your cheeks are flushed now, with the blood rushing through your veins."

She swallowed, hard.

He leapt, and in an instant was beside her, "So beautiful." He crooned, stroking her hair, " Do you know what I am?" He whispered in her ear.

"A monster?" She snarled, pulling on her chained arm.

He chuckled, " Besides that… do you know what you are?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" You are mine." He whispered, and sank his teeth into her porcelain neck.

…

So… what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? (How can a story be ugly?) In case anyone didn't pick it up, he was a vampire….

-claps for everyone who picked it up-

Oh yeah… please review… pretty please with chocolate and marshmallows?


End file.
